


try the new tease

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blowjobs, M/M, Not technically macdennis but can be read as macdennis, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Another AU where Dennis is a prostitute just because





	try the new tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haemophilus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/gifts).



> S/o to microdigitalwaker and subwaywolf for the inspiration.
> 
> This is for my good friend haemophilus. Thank u for being a friend. (Traveled down the road and back again)

_Pretty Woman_ is a lie--a fantasy for sad, lonely women-- and Julia Roberts is an ugly hack. Dennis knows from experience that no john is going to come along and sweep him off his feet.

The work isn’t glamorous, that’s for sure, but it’s certainly less humiliating than cleaning toilets for a living. Dennis would rather get his throat fucked behind a bar for a twenty than clean the shit stains out of office toilets. He’s good at what he does, too, at least when the johns give him an opportunity to demonstrate his considerable talents instead of bending him over and taking him roughly from behind.

Dennis’s client today is middle aged with an expensive suit, a wedding ring on his finger, and an air of anxiety that can only mean he’s never done this before. Pathetic, but a great opportunity for Dennis to earn a little extra cash. The man clearly has no idea what the going rate for a quick suck job from a lowly street whore like Dennis is, and he quickly agrees that $200 is a fair price.

Dennis climbs into the passenger seat of the john’s new Lexus, hand brushing lightly over the switchblade he carries in his pocket (just in case), and directs the man to a nearby parking garage. He wastes no time in freeing the man’s cock and taking it into his mouth, ready and eager to put on a hell of a performance.

The man is suitably impressed, cursing and moaning and gripping Dennis’s hair in the exact right way. Dennis can actually feel himself getting hard when he hears words of sincere praise spilling from the man’s mouth.

_Fuck, God, baby that’s so good. You’re so good._

As expected, it doesn’t take long for the john to blow his load. Dennis gracefully swallows it all without complaint, still determined to impress.

_Wow. That was...amazing. That was the best blowjob I ever had._

Dennis leans up and gives the man a satisfied smirk, pleased with being called the best. It’s so rare that people properly recognize Dennis’s skills. _What a shame it’s over_ , he thinks.

 _Can I...can I touch you, too?_ , the man asks.

Dennis isn’t going to object to that. So he nods, and lets the man unzip his jeans with shaky fingers. The man grips him loosely, tentatively, and begins to jerk him.

 _Faster. Tighter_., Dennis says. No, orders.

His john complies, serving as if he were the whore instead. Dennis cums harder and sooner than he expected, spilling across the man’s fist. The man goes silent for a moment before raising his hand to his mouth and slowly licking Dennis’s cum from his fingers. It’s one of the hottest things Dennis has ever seen, and there’s no stopping the pleased whimper that escapes from deep inside him.

The man doesn’t look at him in the aftermath, only reaches in the backseat to pass Dennis a box of tissues before starting his car. They drive back to Dennis’s usual spot in silence.

 _Thanks_ , the man says quietly as Dennis opens the door to leave.

 _My pleasure_ , he responds.

His night is off to a good start.


End file.
